Life as a five year old
magruder elementary school. A place that I hated for they had the most stupid rules like if I was seen with a man I would get detention but I really needed one. So I was playing around with sand when someone threw a stick at my hair “ow” I said and turned around. There was nobody there “okay just come on out” I said. “Boo” said a kid. I turned around there was a kid in my grade (kindergarten) with turquoise hair. He wore a purple shirt with black pants. “Hi” he said. Startled I tried to hide. But instead he pinned me to the ground. “Hey What are doing” I asked. Foolscap’s point of view I pinned The ebony haired girl down. She was wearing a navy blue shirt with a pair of jeans. “Sorry I threw the stick at your hair sheer” I said. “How did you know my name”she said. “Everyone knows you”. I said. “How you’re not even in my class”. I said “you’re famous” I said. Sheer’s point of view I was glad but kinda sorry because a teacher caught him and turned him away from me. Cause he almost took my shirt off. Three minutes later and I am in the principals office explaining my side of the story. “Thank you sheer you can go back to class now” She said. That afternoon I was reading a picture book when I suddenly felt odd. I had the man’s face in my head. And I felt my heart beat I mean he put tricks on me and got suspended for a day. But I just couldn’t figure out what it was I mean I was very smart. Maybe I should speak to my triceratops named Maximus about it. A few days later I went to school and saw the man at lunch. “Hey I just wanna say i’M sorry I hurt you and by the way I’m Foolscap”he said holding out his hand. I took it and we shaked hands. Foolscap’s point of view Her nails were an inch long and her skin was the color of Snow. She also had blood colored eyes. “My classmates call me vampire eyes”she said. “I can see why” I said. “But I don’t wanna hurt you I just wanna be your friend” I said. She laughed a bit. It was like the sound of a river. A week later I heard from other students that sheer wasn’t coming to school because she was ill. And then this kid named Ben started to tease me. “Hey boo maybe you should be with a different girl” I ignored him. But I missed sheer so much I wanted to give her a gift. So during art class I made her a rose. Three days later and she was back “where were you” I asked shoving her the rose. “Oh i’m Sorry but I had strep throat”. She said. “But i’m All healed”she said. “Hey do you wanna come over to my house”.she asked. I would love to” I said. But little did either of them know that a different kindergarten couple was watching them. “Wow I knew they’d do it”said heather to Ben “and nice move to them too”she said “after all what are friends for”said Ben. “Shhh”they said to each other. Eventually the two leave Foolscap and sheer alone and they head back to class hand in hand.